Apocalypse AU
Apocalypse born with the name En Sabah Nur is an Immortal Mutant, which has lived for thousands of years in a tomb. Knowing that one day he’s enemies would try to over power him. He transformed he’s form to look like a nurse, and took a young new born mutant baby. However little did Apocalypse know that it would be Freddi the very boy he raised as he’s own son that would near kill him, and put Apocalypse back in an unbreakable sealed tomb in Egypt. Powers and Abilities Powers Apocalypse is easily one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. After exposure to the Celestial Ship, all of Apocalypse's powers have been enhanced far beyond their original limits. En Sabah Nur's original gifts were simply: Superhuman Strength: Apocalypse possesses superhuman strength that he can further increase by drawing upon outside energy sources. Superhuman Stamina: Apocalypse's body produces practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity indefinitely. Size Alteration: Apocalypse is able to change his size at will; he can increase or decrease the size of his body by taking on additional mass or ridding of it from a presumably extra-dimensional source. Invulnerability: Apocalypse is highly resistant to injury. Immortality: Apocalypse is immortal. He has lived for thousands of years on Earth. Since the Celestials Ship has modified him, Apocalypse now has new abilities and has enhanced his originals to tremendous levels. Superhuman Strength: Apocalypse possesses superhuman strength that he can further increase by drawing upon outside energy sources; Apocalypse has shown to be strong enough to physically restrain the Hulk while the Hulk was in an enraged state. Hence, Apocalypse is capable of lifting far in excess of 100 tons. Invulnerability: Apocalypse is highly resistant to injury. With the Celestial modifications, this resistance to harm was amplified, making him virtually impervious to harm, although it is now possible (after his original body was destroyed) to cause him injury that would not be immediately regenerated by his power. Flight: Apocalypse can enable himself to fly, by either transforming his arms into wings, jets, or through telekinetic use. Teleportation: Apocalypse can teleport himself and others around vast distances across the planet and has shown the ability to teleport an entire fortress with him while leaving those within behind. Bio-Molecular Alteration: Apocalypse has total control over the molecular structure of his body and can alter it at will. This means that matter manipulation has no effect on him, and can adapt his molecular structure to any adversity. Apocalypse can also perform the following feats: Malleable Form: Apocalypse's entire body can be reshaped at will. He can alter his appearance, allow his body to become extremely malleable, maintain his full dexterity, and elongate his body or limbs. Size Alteration: Apocalypse is able to change his size at will; he can increase or decrease the size of his body by taking on additional mass or ridding of it from a presumably extra-dimensional source. Transmutation: Apocalypse possesses transmutation abilities, as his descendants have already proven capable of. Energy Generation: ability to generate energy for a number of effects, including but not limited to: Energy Absorption: ability to absorb energy and mass to augment the levels of both his strength and power to unlimited potentials. Superhuman Speed: by infusing his body with energy he is able to speed up his reflexes and reaction time in which to seemingly move at super speeds. It is this ability that allows him to counteract others with super-speed powers themselves. Force-Fields: ability to create nearly impenetrable force fields Energy Projection: ability to project massive energy blasts of destructive force. Apocalypse can also expel energy from his body, and control it's directions. Telekinesis: Apocalypse possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate oneself or that of others by sheer force of will and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects and to some extent energy psionically. He can “lift” far in excess of 100+ tons of weight and can enable himself to “fly” at great speed. Telepathy: Apocalypse possesses vast psionic powers. Immortality: Apocalypse's original body was immortal, even before being modified by the Celestial ship, he had lived for thousands of years. Apocalypse can enter a coma-like state of suspended animation during which he may recover from any wounds with the assistance of his Celestial technology. The down side of his altering by the Celestials and his enhancement was that the techno-organic virus needed to allow this to happen ravaged his body requiring him to find new ones over the years. Retarded Aging: His molecular rearrangement ability has allowed him to constantly renew his cells, thus he’s unable to age. Blood of Apocalypse: As recently revealed, Apocalypse's techno-organic blood has many unique properties. With only a drop of his blood into a vat of organs, blood, etc. the virus can rewrite the genetic code of the material within to form a new body for Apocalypse. Technology Interface: Apocalypse is able to directly interface with various technologies he has at his disposal. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Males Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Size Alteration Category:Invulnerability Category:Immortality Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Body Control Category:Shape Shifting Category:Elasticity Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Super Speed Category:Force Fields Category:Energy Blasts Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Technology Interface